Always
by SGAngeL
Summary: Takes place during Threads. A couple of missing scenes: Jack talks with Jacob, and Sam. SJ


Title: Always

Author: SGAngeL

Spoilers: "Threads"

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Summary: Episode Tag for "Threads" Some missing Scenes in between

Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine; it belongs to TPTB, and all those other great amazing guys. If I owned the rights to it, don't you think I'd be off writing scripts? ;-) This is written solely for my and other's enjoyment! So, in other words, no © infringement intended!

Author's Notes: So, I FINALLY got to watch "Threads" after months of waiting, and it was brilliant! I have high hopes for "Moebius" now! So, after watching "Threads" for the second time, I came up with a bit of an idea for this, it's nothing special, but hopefully you enjoy it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! This is also my first Episode Tag, so please let me know what you think! And thanks to my beta Amanda!

* * *

"Always"

The news had come as a shock to Jack. It had come as a phone call; only minutes after Sam had received one of her own and left his house in a hurry.

Jacob Carter was dieing.

It was a message which had crushed his heart. Jacob was a close friend of his, and he was Sam's dad. He ached at the thought of what Sam was going through. His pace sped as he yearned to reach her; to be there for her.

Jack reached the door to the infirmary and paused at the sight he saw. Samantha Carter's back was towards him, and he could see the form of Jacob lying in the bed before her.

He leaned into the doorframe, not wanting to interrupt them. Jacob's words reached him from across the room.

"Don't let rules stand in your way." The old general's voice was weak.

Jack frowned at the words. He'd just had a conversation with Kerry in which she'd broken things off with him, and she'd basically spoken the same words.

"What are you talking about?" He heard his 2IC ask in confusion.

"You joined the Air Force because of me."

"I love my job."

"You can still have everything you want."

"I do Dad," she replied quietly before there was a brief silence. "Really." She didn't sound so reassuring. It was as if the words were being spoken purely for her father's benefit. Jacob probably saw right through it, but he chose to stay quiet.

Jack stepped into the room and walked over to them.

"Jack," Jacob nodded to the man when he spotted him.

Sam looked over her shoulder just as Jack came to stand next to her. As their eyes met, he spotted the unshed tears within her deep, blue eyes.

"_Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations? Cos if it is, you're making a very big mistake." _Kerry's words echoed through his mind before he tore his eyes away from Sam.

"Jacob." He nodded to the man lying in the bed. "How do you feel?" As soon as he'd said the words he wished he could take them back, but what else should he say to a dieing man?

"I've felt better." Jacob grinned weakly.

Jack couldn't help but smile. He'd miss Jacob's sense of humour.

A heavy silence fell across the room as they all stared at nothing in particular.

"Sam, can you give me and Jack a minute?" Jacob asked, looking at his daughter. Sam stared at her father in confusion before nodding and standing. Her eyes connected with Jack's briefly before she turned and left the room.

Jack sat down in her vacated seat and looked to Jacob.

"I'm sorry to do this now." Jacob apologized.

Jack shook his head, was the man crazy! "You have no need to apologize Jacob. It's not like you planned for this to happen." They fell into a silence until Jacob continued.

"Take care of her for me?"

Jack instantly knew who the 'she' was that Jacob was referring to. The fact that Jacob even needed to ask that surprised Jack.

"Carter's a big girl." Jack remained guarded, masking his feelings.

"Just look out for her." Jacob pleaded.

Jack reassured him with a nod. "Always."

"Make sure she's happy, and I mean _really_ happy."

"If it's the last thing I do." Jack answered. And it was true.

Smiling gratefully at him, Jacob sighed in relief. He trusted Jack to take care of his daughter. He wasn't a fool; he saw the way that the two of them looked at each other.

"General O'Neill to the 'Gate Room." Walter's voice announced over the PA system. "I repeat, General O'Neill to the 'Gate Room."

"Well, duty calls." O'Neill said as he stood. "It's probably the Tok'ra." Jack rested a friendly hand on Jacob shoulder as a fleeting thought of whether they'd ever talk again flashed through his mind.

Jack turned to leave as Jacob called to him, "Oh, and Jack?"

The man in question turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"You're stupid if you let a little thing such as rules get in the way."

Jack's head dipped towards the floor as he sighed. "Yeah, so I've heard." He looked back up at Jacob. "I'll send Sam back in." He turned and left the room. He was oblivious to the fact that he'd just referred to his 2IC by her name, but it failed to be missed by Jacob.

* * *

Jack had reached the 'Gate Room to find that he was right about the Tok'ra arriving. There was nothing that they could do for Jacob, except say their "good-byes".

He walked somberly once again down the hallway. It was strange how the hallways always seemed so deadly silent when there was somebody dying in the infirmary. It showed how much the people who worked there cared for one another and truly lived for their job. It was things like this, which made Jack proud to be their leader; to have such fine people under his command.

Instead of walking into the Infirmary, Jack continued walking until he reached the entrance to the observation room. Sam was seated inside and he sat down in the empty seat next to her.

He looked down at Jacob in the room below them, talking to the Tok'ra. After a moment's silence, he spoke to her.

"You ok?"

"Actually, I'm fine. Good, even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know."

He turned to look at her, and for the first time, he noticed her red eyes, although her cheeks were free of tears for the moment. His heart constricted.

"Come here." He quietly spoke those two words, and he pulled her to him, resting his arm firmly around her shoulder. Sam reached up and took his hand in hers, rubbing it lightly with her thumb.

"Thank you, Sir."

"For what?"

"For being here for me."

He looked at her affectionately as he spoke, "Always."

Sam looked up into his eyes, and then rested her head against his hand. Despite her dieing father in the room before her, for that one moment, she felt safe, like everything was going to be ok.

In the Isolation Room, the Tok'ra looked to Sam, it was time, and she quickly hurried out of the room.

Jack couldn't hear Jacob's last words, but he could see them on the man's lips. "I love you." And, just like that, he was gone. He watched as Sam's eyes closed in grief, she was no doubt trying her hardest not to cry. Jack closed his eyes, trying to hold in his own pain.

Weakly, he got to his feet and made his way into the Isolation Room. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder from behind. She turned to face him with a look he'd only seen on few occasions; the last had been Janet Fraiser's death. And it was a look which he wished he'd never have to witness again.

"Hey…" He whispered, and pulled her into his arms once again. Instantly, the tears fell from her eyes and her body began wracking with tears.

Jack held on to her tightly as a tear of his own slipped silently down his cheek. He vowed, to himself, that from that moment on, he'd never let her go. He'd be there for her, always.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that it was ok? Thanks for reading and please leave reviews! 


End file.
